pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Equipment
Ultimate Equipment are distinguished by their orange and black color scheme and its green equipment name text. The equipment can be obtained (Although the chances are EXTREMELY rare) through Purple Jeweled Chests found in Multiplayer missions, (Depths of Jealousy and Gluttony, to be exact). It can also be obtained in 4 versus 4 matches if everyone is using an Uberhero that is at least level 32. If one were to get an Ultimate Equipment earlier by cheating, Stamina becomes 1 and Strength becomes 0-0. However, every other stat will be boosted. Legitimate Ultimate Equipment however, gives stat boosts that are comprehensively better than any other equipment in the game. Ultimate Equipment, like default equipment, cannot be sold at the Armory. The stats of an Ultimate Equipment is proportional to your level. Think of it as something like the Ultimate Equipment's + . The difference is noticeable when you compare a level 15 holding an Ultimate Equipment as compared to a level 40 holding the same ultimate equipment; the level 40 gets much larger stat boosts compared to the level 15. Equipment All the 34 Equipment Types, (including Scythe and Claw), have its own Ultimate Variant. Tatepon Sword (Sword) The ultimate sword, said to have rested proudly in the scabbard of the hero Tatepon. Could be used to cut yourself a new continent. (Attack Element: Slash) : Tsukigiri (Blade) The ultimate blade. The songs say it once sliced the moon in half. (Attack Element: Slash) : Yaripon's Spear (Spear) The ultimate spear, said to have rested in the hands of the hero Yaripon. One swish can part even the vastest ocean. (Attack Element: Stab) : Lance of Asuwish (Pike/Lance) A legendary lance. Just say the word, and it grows to whatever length your ego demands. (Attack Element: Stab) : Hotenpon's Halberd (Halberd) The ultimate halberd for the ultimate warrior. Requires at least a dozen people to lift it. (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Megadogu Arm (Arm) The ultimate arm; imbued with the power of the ancients. (+100% damage against Wood, Stone, and Metal.) (Attack Element: Strike) : Krauser (Dagger) The wielder of this ultimate dagger is said to move with the speed of light. (Attack Element: Stab) : Pain of Pentavus (Shiv) This ultimate shiv pulverizes enemy defenses while reinforcing one's own. (Attack Element: Stab) : Caladbong (Greatsword) The ultimate greatsword, said to give three grassy knolls haircuts in just one mighty swing. (Attack Element: Slash) : Kusanakin (Greatblade) The ultimate greatblade. Its dreadful sharpness alarmed the ancient world so much, it was locked away where none but you could find it. (Attack Element: Slash) : Bumpalion Axe (Axe) According to legend, this ultimate axe can shatter any known material. (Attack Element: Slash) : Humthor's Harm (Club) Ultimate club of unkown material with the ability to rend the earth asunder. (Attack Element: Strike) : Yumipon's Bow (Bow) This ultimate bow, which once purportedly belonged to the hero YUMIPON, who used the stars for target practice. (Attack Element: Stab) : Dekiramos's Crossbow (Longbow) When fired, the arrows of this longbow have been likened to a flurry of shooting stars. (Attack Element: Stab) : Goweecha Gun (Crossbow) This ultimate crossbow attacks with a fury that is beyond the pale. (Attack Element: Stab) : Tuba of Panchunan (Tuba/Horn) A mysterious tuba made of some unknown matter. (Attack Element: Sound) : Bellophone (Longhorn) The ultimate horn, designed by and for demons to announce the coming of the end of the world (Attack Element: Sound) : Gjallarborn (Twinhorn) This ultimate twinhorn disrupts the five senses of one's foes with a barrage of sound that rocks the very heavens (Attack Element: Sound) : Phoenix Ultimate Staff (Staff) A holy staff possessed by the phoenix, whose fiery wings turn enemy lines into a furnace. (Regular attack causes Singe 1-5, Charge attack causes Volcano 1-5.) (Attack Element: Fire) : Scepter of Rahmon (Scepter) This ultimate scepter allows total manipulation of poison. Transforming freeze trap into poisonous poison trap. (Freeze and Poison.) : Universatile Cannon (Cannon) This ultimate cannon absorbs electromagnetic waves from the cosmos and discharges them in a blitz of energy. (+20% damage against Demons, Undead, and Giants, +70% against Dragons, +120% damage against Shells, and +220% damage against Wood, Stone, Metal.) (Attack Element: Crush) : Eisaiho (Howitzer/Blunderbuss) This ultimate flack cannon fires countless compacted shells which burst over the heads of foes, creating a rain of destruction. (-50% damage against Shells, -33% damage against Dragons, -30% damage against Stone, and -60% damage against Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : Sunflare Laser (Laser) This ultimate laser cannon absorbs solar energy to fire a laser of cosmic proportions. (Attack Element: Light) : Dolmorn Helm (Helmet) The ultimate helm, which neutralizes a number of status effects with extreme prejudice. (Gives immunity to Knockback, Stagger, Sleep, and Poison. Also reduces all damage taken by 50%) : Oharan Shield (Shield) The ultimate shield. It has a will of its own, and that will is to protect its wielder. (Reduces all damage taken by 50%) : Greatshield of Ironimo (Greatshield) A greatshield used by a legendary war deity in skirmishes amongst the gods. (Attack Element: Strike) : Gydeen's Shoulders (Shoulderguards) The ultimate shoulderguards. They once graced the shoulders of an ancient mobile weapon that razed the earth. : Nemean Cloak (Cape) According to legend, this ultimate cape was donned by a god of antiquity. Its wearer is ensconced in a warm luminosity which appears like a bright aura. : Hermerossa's Sandals (Sandals) These ultimate sandals give their wearer unparalleled mobility and a dramatic critical effect boost. : Halcypon (Horse) The ultimate horse. Really, this is your ride straight to world domination. : Apabao the Absolute (Warhorse) The ultimate warhorse, whose saddle has warmed the derrières of the gods themselves. (Reduces all damage taken by 5%.) : Gargan War Machine (Chariot) This ultimate tank is built entirely from pure Mytheerial using the most advanced technology. : Deathmoon Ultimate Scythe (Scythe) '' In legend, this ultimate scythe, is said to be capable of slicing the Moon herself into two.(Attack Element: Slash) Kaisak Ultimate Claw (Claw) '' By legend, the five layers of the Earth were created in a single slash of this ultimate claw.(Attack Element: Strike) Trivia *Tatepon Sword, Yumipon's Bow and Yaripon's Spear are actually the weapons of Gan, Ban, and Don who were the original Patapon Trifecta Members. *Hotenpon's Halberd closely resembles Divine Spear Kami and rather than being a spear it's actually (and obviously) a halberd. *Like default weapons, they can't be dismantled, upgraded and they are not seen with a "+" sign. Also 'Weapon +2 or +3 or Shield +2 or +3' set skills does not affect them. *The Dolmorn Helm is the only piece of equipment that can give you total resistance to 4 Status Effects (Knockback, Stagger, Sleep and Poison). It is also the only piece of equipment that can give the MOST resistance from status effects. Also, all defence multipliers are boosted by 50%. *Tatepon's Sword is one of the swords that appear when the Jewelsword Staff is used. *There's an error on Phoenix Ultimate Staff's description, with charge attack, it summons Volcano 1-5, not Singe 1-5. *The theme used in Ultimate Weapons is similar to the Divine Equipment theme. (Black and yellow colors) *Interestingly, in the Lance of Asuwish, if the name Asuwish is broken down, it sounds exactly like "As you wish", referring to the item's description. *Tatepon Sword resembles the Sword of The Late Tatepon, but, oddly, the Yumipon Bow does not resemble the Bow of the Late Yumipon. *When a player receives an Ultimate Equipment, the chances to get another one are reduced to half, and so on... Also, this brings the chances of having more than 1-2 Ultimates to an infim number! *After the fourth ultimate, chances of getting more are nullified. *The Phoenix Ultimate Staff looks like a combination of 2 staves from Patapon 2, sporting the eye of Magic Staff Rune and the wings of Divine Staff Kami. *The Greatblade Kusanakin resembles the seven-pronged sword Kusanagi, or Ame-no-Tsurugi from Shinto legends. *Nemean Cloak looks pretty much like a revamped version of the Freja's Cape. *Hotenpon's Halbred is shown during the game intro, held by Charibasa. *By some chance,after gaining an Ultimate Item legitamately after hacking, all the Ultimate Items that were gained through hacking will boost stats like normal and nit giving 1 HP and 0-0 attack power, though this is yet to be confimed. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Ultimate Equipment